Handcuff Fairies
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: Laxus always had an eye for a pinky, and Mira does something about it. How will they get out of these...handcuffs! Funny appearances of the Thunder God Tribe, OOC, Fem!NatsuxLaxus, and perverted jokes
1. Chapter 1

Everyone had their eyes on the pair. Each one of them were holding their breath.

Mira tilted her head sideways; she had her famous smile on her face. "Sorry," she apologized.

He really wanted to wipe that smile off her face. "As if that would help," he grunted at her.

Everyone busted out laughing. They just couldn't hold it anymore.

"Be a man!" shouted Elfman; he too, was laughing like a mad man. Laxus turned his head to face the 'man', sending him a glare.

"It's not that bad," added Gray. Was everyone going to stand up to him?!

Freed was the only one not laughing; instead, he was in the corner crying his eyes out. He doesn't want this to happen, not to Laxus.

Snoring was heard at his side; he didn't even bothered to turned his head. He knew what was there, and it would be embarrassing if his face turns red.

"Get this off of me. Now." he demanded the she-devil.

Mirajane tilted her head, and gave him a wider smile. "I lost the key," she said.

Everyone took a step back; evil aura was rotating from Laxus' being. Darkness was in his eyes as he glared at Mira.

"Find it. Now." he demanded. There was no way he was going to be stuck like this, not with her at the other end.

"I searched, it's no where to be found."

"Fuck this." Laxus pointed his finger at the chain, lighting zapped from his fingertip onto the metal.

It aborded the shock. No damage was done to the rotten metal.

"What's this?" he asked in a tone that meant, 'if you don't answer me correctly, you'll died'.

"It's anti-magic handcuffs," answered Mirajane.

"Why do you have these?" asked Max. His eyebrows knotted together.

"Don't want to break the chain at my highest," Mirajane answered.

Everyone was now staring at her with wide eyes.

Elfman's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Why are these on me?" Laxus questioned.

"To stop you from breaking them."

"Freed! Get these off me!" Laxus shouted to his crying underling.

His head lifted from the table, and he burst out crying. "It's no use!" he whined.

"You've to spend the night with her," teased Gray.

"Not if I've something to do with it," Laxus grumbled. He stood up from his sit and left the building.

A pink-haired body was being dragged from behind him.

**This will be a twoshot, one to introduce, and two to show what happens. This pairing has nothing under it, so I'm trying to add something. **


	2. Chapter 2

Natsa awoke when metal met her head. She looked around, she was in a sort of a...club?

The place was filled with lights, flashing and colored, and decorations. Chains were hanged around the room.

Chairs were empty; everyone was standing and talking to others. She didn't see anyone she knew in sight.

_'Why am I here?_' she thought. She had no clue why she was there, or what happened.

The lasts things she remembers, is Mira gathering everyone together for a boring speech.

_"Come on, Natsa," Mira called. She was ordering everyone around. _

_Natsa just followed her into the room. Everyone was there, filling the guild's hall up._

_The seats were filled, and Mira ushered her to an empty seat. The seat was next to Laxus', who didn't look pleased to be placed by her._

_He grunted as her bottom touched the bottom of the chair. He shook his head and looked the over way._

_It was abnormal of him not to comment, but Natsa just shrug her shoulders. Maybe she could get Laxus to fight her after the speech!_

_Yes! A rematch!_

_She could beat him! After all, she did improve over the training._

_Mira tapped the microphone, making sure that it was working. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth._

_For the next ten minutes, she was uttering nonsense, things that didn't concern Natsa, or entertain her. Mira kept looking over to where she was sitting._

_She yawned, a loud one that caused Mira to smile and giggle; but she didn't stop uttering boring crap. This became more boring as Natsa felt sleepy._

_Natsa's eyelids became heavy. She wanted to something other than this._

_She could fight with Erza, or even Laxus; but the look that Mirajane gave her told her not to move a muscle. How much she wanted to fight, to be loud._

_But she stayed there. Sitting in the same spot for what felt like hours on end._

_Soon she fell asleep, leaning on something that smelled sweet.  
_

Natsa was still confused. No matter how much she thought, nothing played out.

First, she was at the guild with her friends; not at a club. And she had no clue how she gotten there.

Plus, why did she have dirt and rocks all over her, like she was dragged on the ground?

Her wrist was pulled, yanking her in that direction. She was soon faced with an annoyed Laxus.

He didn't seemed pleased to find her awake. He placed the chain that linked the handcuffs on the table.

"Laxus?" Natsa said. She didn't get any hints of him paying attention, so she continued.

"What happened?" she asked. She coudl have asked anything, but she wouldn't be getting an answer from Laxus.

His stone face showed nothing, it gave as much information as him talking...none.

The blond was glaring at the man in front of him; he looked nervous as he noticed the glare.

"I-I'm so-sorr-y but th-there's nothing I ca-can do," he stuttered.

The blond wasn't pleased with that answer. He smacked the table, sending the man's things flying.

A lighting storm appeared and shock the man.

'_Can't anyone do anything?_' he thought. They all did their own things, but didn't bothered with Laxus.

Just like last night...

_Laxus, too, gotten bored. His disinterest look became more lousy as he listened._

_He didn't see why this matter concern him, let alone needed his attention._

_He was about to leave the damn room; but he just finally gotten back into the guild, it wouldn't look pretty if he left so suddenly. _

_A light touch on his arm caused him to look over. Natsa was sleeping against his arm._

_'Damn it!' he thought. Why did she, out of all people, have to be next to him?_

_And why did she have to fall asleep? On his arm out of all places?_

_If it was someone else, like Freed, he wouldn't have lasted a second on waking them up with a zap, and cursing them to death. _

_But with her, it was something else. She was always something else in his mind._

_A faint blush appeared on his cheeks as he looked at the sleeping figure._

_Mira stopped in her speech as she watched the two. She made the other members turned their attention on Natsa and Laxus._

_"Awe, ain't you guys lovebirds?" teased Cana._

_"Keep it in the room!" Macao joined in on the fun. This was the perfect chance to make fun of the young lad._

_"What? No!" tensed Freed. Tears were coming out of his eyes as he looked at the scene._

_Mira should have really done something with him before she started her plan. But it was too late, the plan was already in motion._

_All she needed now was for Laxus to let his guard down. She smiled evilly at the soon-to-be-couple. _

_Laxus was blushing, big time. He looked from each of the members, each of them were spouting teasing jokes in his direction._

_All of them were about him and his lover- Natsa. "What the fuck are you talking about?! Just shut the fuck up and mind your own ducking business!"_

_Everyone stopped talking, except Mira; she conutined her speech. She was silently cursing those for almost waking Natsa up. _

_Soon Laxus was leaning on one of his arms. His chin placed inside of palm of his hand, his elbow laid on the table._

_One of his eyelids closed and that's when he heard the snap._

_Quickly, he opened his eyes and faced Lisanna. She was giggling, at the same time, backing away from him._

_"What?!" he demanded. He raised one of his arms up, and he felt yanking._

_He was on a chain...with Natsa on the other end._

**Yes, this is going to be more than a twoshot (I don't know why that happens, where I say it's going to be short, and I end up 8 chapters long). This chapter was what happened that lead to them getting chained up together, also that Natsa awoke and Laxus is trying to get unchained from her.  
**

**Please leave some feedback :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"WHY DID THEY CHAINED ME WITH YOU?!" screamed Natsa. It was bad enough she had to be his servant after the games, and now she was chained to him!

"DO I LOOK LIKE I WANT TO BE CHAINED TO YOU?!" Laxus didn't look like he wanted this either.

He looked like he wanted to be space years away from her; but he could only be a foot away from her.

This was his greatest nightmare, being chained to the one that caused his cheeks to be aflame.

He sent curses to that she-witch, the one who caused all of this.

And he even sent a curse to her younger sister, the one who snapped the handcuff together.

After this, he better be getting a lap dance from the both of them. Or, the both of them could be his slaves for life.

He smirked at that thought, he could get Mirajane to changed herself to Natsa. The only thing better than that, was having Natsa, herself, doing it.

"Do you have a cold?" Natsa asked him. His face was totally red with blood coming out of his nose.

"Huh? Wha-?" he felt something we drip onto his chest. He looked down and seen red, "Fuck!"

"Looks like you're having perverted thoughts," teased Bickslow. His tongue was stuck out as he let out a roaring laugh.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" asked Laxus, very annoyed at his servant.

Good thing Natsa wasn't listening, or else he would be the laughing stock of the century.

"Nope," he answered rather quickly.

Laxus just glared at him, which caused him to leave their table. Yes, they were sitting at the same table; it's not like they sit by themselves.

But no one came next to them, they were too scared of Laxus who was glaring at each and every person.

They were all in the prank, the one that tied him to Natsa.

The only one who came was Happy; he didn't know that he needed to be scared of Laxus.

The blue cat planted it's body on his head, like Laxus was a bed for him.

He purred and curled himself on the blond's head.

Natsa busted out laughing at the display. This was one of those moment that wouldn't happen in a lifetime.

Now everyone roared with laughter and Laxus was pissed, red with anger and embarrassment.

His hand were up, trying to push Happy out of his hair.

Happy just dodged his hands and licked Laxus on his face; it felt Laxus stunned.

"Stupid cat! Get out of my hair!" he thundered.

"No! I like Laxus' hair! It's soft!" he whined. By now Happy was snuggling up with his blond locks.

"What type of shampoo do you used?" asked Evergreen. She suddenly came upon them, sniffing his hair. "It smells like strawberries," she said.

He smacked the table and got up, leaving the guild.

Natsa was dragged behind, questioning what just happened.

**Sorry if I'm making the Thunder God Tribe too clingy :/ I trying to experiment with them in this story since I've never written about them. I always seen Evergreen as someone who doesn't think about others' space; Bickslow is the pervert with the funniest laugh I have ever seen (he might be my favorite after the main characters); and Free, like darkhuntressxir said, the male Juvia (have you seen the special, he was crying because Natsu and Elfman was Laxus' slaves!). I just love writing about embarrassing Laxus, he is just so fun to write :) And Luffy1Ace1Sabo, that's what I'm trying to go for :) **

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Natsa sighed; why does she keep getting dragged around?

Ever since she's been tied up with this blond hulk, she's been meeting the ground a lot more than ever.

Plus, she had a plan to get these cuffs off of them; but Laxus wouldn't even bother to listen to her.

"Come on, Laxus! I got a plan!" She tried to convince him.

He wouldn't even budged to listen to her plan. He just completely ignored her, thinking of his own plan.

"We get Gajeel to undo them!" she stated. It did make sense since Gajeel was a Iron Dragon Slayer, so he would be able to eat the metal that connect them.

He wasn't even listening to her; his mind was elsewhere. His face changed as he thought.

Soon he slammed his hands on the table, causing it to echo throughout his house. "That Iron Bastard!" he stated.

He only just remembered that bastard.

"That bastard...when I most needed him..." he muttered. He was only thinking of himself at the moment; since he really didn't want to be with her any longer.

_'Damn that Mira!_' Laxus thought. Why would she do such a thing to him?

Tying him up with...her! Out of all people?!

He quickly gotten up from his seat; causing Natsa to dragged behind her.

She was finally able to stand up; and the first thing that she did was punch Laxus in the stomach.

He wasn't expecting that. He wasn't even thinking much about her, since his mind was on the cuffs and the Iron Bastard.

"Bitch! What was that for?!" he yelled at the pinky who was tied to him.

"I'm tired of being dragged!" she shouted at him. She moved into a defense position; which was hard which she could only get a foot away from him.

It caused her to be looking right at his chest.

"Well stop being such a dead weight!"

"I'm not! You keep pulling me around!"

"If you don't like it, then leave!"

Natsa stopped for a second and looked at him serious; then back at the cuffs. "We're chained together, so neither of us can be leaving."

"Not like I asked to be." He huffed and turned away from her; walking at a faster pace than her.

He just didn't want to be near her, it was too much for his mental state.

When they arrive at the guild, they heard crying, chatting, and laughter.

_'Freed...'_ thought Laxus as he remembered the gloomy leader of the Thunder God Tribe. '_Why can't he just stop crying already?!_'

Natsu walked ahead of him and pushed open the doors. "GAJEEL!" she shouted his name.

At the bar was the Iron Dragon Slayer. He turned around at the sound of his name.

"What do you fuckin want, asshole?! A fight?" When he said the last part, he crackled her fingers.

He smirked as the two walked wards him. It was like a reunion of their fight (Laxus' Games).

"So they haven't killed each other," said Lucy. She was a bit worried that the two would be dead if left together, but she turned out wrong.

"They were doing other stuff." Bickslow laughed at his perverted joke.

He could think of numerous things they could've done while alone...in Laxus' house.

Freed cried harder, sharing the same thoughts as Bickslow. They were horrible~!

Bickslow looked at his friend, "You're so pitiful."

Laxus had a awkward look on his face when he overheard that. First off, because of the things Bickslow was talking about, with Natsa and him.

His face became red as he thought about that.

And second, because of Freed. That guy was...

"Eat this," Natsa demanded, showing her cuffs to Gajeel.

Gajeel looked at the cuffs back to her. "What? Did ya lose the key after doin it?"

'_Doin what?'_ thought Natsa. She wasn't understanding what he was applying; unlike Laxus who had a bigger blush.

_'Does anyone not have a dirty mind?!_' thought Laxus. He was just getting attack over and over again with these jokes.

"I just fell asleep, and now I'm chained to him."

Gajeel looked at Laxus as a face of acceptance. '_While she was sleepin...what a underhanded move.'_

Laxus' brows notched together as he looked at the Iron Bastard; just what was he thinking?

Evergreen covered her mouth. She didn't think that Laxus would do such a thing so soon.

She hasn't even gone that far with Elfman. Not that she was doing anything in the first place.

"Just eat this, Gajeel."

"No."

"Yes."

Gajeel felt a demon's glare at him from behind, he knew who the she-demon was. "No," he answered again.

He didn't want to feel the wraith of Demon Mirajane; plus he wasn't the helping type.

"Do it," Laxus ordered. He stepped up, right next to Natsa, and looked Gajeel right in the eye.

When Gajeel didn't response, Natsa punched him in the gut. He bent down, holding his stomach.

"You fuckin bitch," he cursed at her.

"Takes one to know one," Natsa accused. She smiled when he didn't have nothing else to say.

He just shrugged the Demon's glare away. There was no way in hell he will be able to beat both of them, so he gave in.

**Okay, if you haven't notice, since I've started this story, I have fallen in love with Bickslow and Freed. Bickslow is just one of those guys who can turn anything perverted, plus I like how he looks after he takes off his mask. Freed, he's just in love with Laxus that it's so funny. If you've read the special (spoiler alert), I almost died laughing as Natsu and Elfman came back and the Thunder God Tribe commented (I just love this part, squeal!).  
**

**Also, sorry for the endless amounts of perverted jokes, I just felt like having something perverted. Maybe I should add that to the title, or...changed the rating? Give me your thoughts please.  
**

**Well, this is about to end, with the couple getting together or not. **

***Please **go to youtube and watch this video (yeah I'm advertising), **Fairy Tail | No one's Slick as Laxus **(I was dying of laughter while watching it).

Thanks for reading, please leave a review :P


	5. Chapter 5

The chain was finally broken, or eaten in this case, and the two wasn't connected anymore.

Natsa held up the broken chain and threw it through the wall.

Laxus did the more civil act, he looked at the chain and remember a few words from last time. "I thought this was anti-magic handcuffs."

"It's not anti-teeth~!" answered Mirajane calmly. She sorta knew they would have broken the chain, with Gajeel's help.

He was going to get a taste of the Demon Mirajane for ruining her perfect, rushed, plan.

The main goal of getting them together didn't even happen. They were now farther apart than they were together.

Her smile faded from her face; nothing worked. How could she, the matchmaker Mira, not get to people to get together?!

They were perfect for each other! Both had bad tempers, stubborn, fiery, and oblivious attracted to each other.

'_Were they?_' she thought. She knew Laxus was; he would always be staring down at the ground floor, looking at the pink-hair.

He would have a slight smile when she fought with others; and a frown when stripper Gray was by her.

He was always amused by her antics, holding in a laugh; and he would be bright the whole day when Natsa would challenge him.

Let Natsa... she wasn't interested in love; only fights and food. Nothing romantic was for her; she was her own person, thinking nothing of love.

Well, she didn't think nothing of love; she loved Happy, Gray, Mira, Lisanna, etc. She only loved them as family since they grew up together.

So wouldn't she think the same thing of Laxus? Family? If that was so...then Natsa and him will never be together!

She will never notice his advances; and if she did, she wouldn't think much about since Laxus was counted as her family...

'_Maybe I should have just handcuffed her to Laxus' bed...it would've been much faster,_" Mira thought.

"Natsa~!" Mirajane called to the pinkhaired, who was now untied by Mira's trap.

"Yes?" Natsa questioned. She looked at Mira, not really knowing what was going through her head.

"Close your eyes and turn around," she ordered the younger.

Natsa gave her a confused look, but she did what Mira said. Her eyelids covered her eyes, making it hard to see.

The demon smiled at the pinkhaired, now this was Plan B. Evil intentions floated off of her being.

Her hands gripped on Natsa's shoulder, tightly.

Happy flew low and looked at Mira with a questioning look. He just shrugged and took a bite out of his fish.

"LAXUS!" she called the lighting blond.

He turned around and Natsa was pushed into him.

They crashed together.

Freed cried.

Bickslow laughed at the scene.

Not only did their bodies crashed together, so did their lips.

Laxus was blushing hard as he looked down at the girl who was touching his lips.

She looked up, a slight blush came on her cheeks; but it quickly went away.

Both of them pulled back and cheers were heard. Everyone was cheering for the couple...soon to be couple.

Expect Freed and Bickslow, of course; they were crying/making perverted jokes.

Evergreen cheered together with the others. She was also crying, but for a different reason. Her arms were wrapped around Elfman's as they watched the two.

Wait, she was touching Elfman; she quickly moved away from him since others were around.

"Nee-chan, why didn't you do this sooner?" Lisanna asked her older sister.

Mira pouted and tilted her head. "I wanted to have so more fun. And I thought they would be pass first base..."

**Yes, this was the rushed ending. I really wanted to end this story on a positive note (them getting together). Again, I love showing the Thunder God Tribe; they are just so funny to write (I wish there were more stories about them and not with romance, pout). **

**Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Bonus 1

Laxus held onto the other's face.

His hand gently brushed her hair back, and rested on the sides of her face.

He looked deep into her eyes as he made every movement.

Her face changed from ready to fight into confusion.

She had no clue what he was going to do.

You might be wondering why these two characters are in strange positions; well it's quite simple, really.

Laxus gained some balls and took the first step into kissing Natsa.

This also proved to be complex decision for the blond.

He had to take each step, unlike the other times in which he followed through Mira's plans.

Unlike those, he was the one in charge.

His lips puckered out, and slowly leaned wards the pink-haired.

She stayed still as he moved wards her.

Soon both set of lips were touching.

He moved his hands down on Natsa's body as he sucked the air out of her mouth.

From behind it looked as if the blond was eating her face.

His eyes were closed as he did each movement.

His tongue tingled on her lip, gaining access inside of it.

Both of their tongues were awkward around each other for this was their first time doing it.

Soon the air escaped their mouths and they had to part to breath.

Laxus panted and looked away from her; he couldn't believe he just done that with her.

His face couldn't hide his embarrassment.

Natsa seemed faint; she was dizzy from the overcoming kiss of death.

She rested against the wall and looked directly wards him.

_'I thought he was going to head butt me...'_ she thought silently to herself.

**Okay, I guess you could call this a bonus. I really didn't want to add another one shot (I have way too many), so I'm doubling up on those already made stories, in this case, Handcuffed Fairies (which should be stated I've already made a short, Snuggled Fairies (Non-lemon :P )). Well, I got thsi idea from reading a manga, Aoi Kiseki (it was only one line, but it was so funny that I made this). Plus, didn't someone ask for Laxus gaining some balls? Well, he got some enough to kiss her (I still waiting on the part of him asking her out). **

**Well, I've no clue if that will be the last bonus, I'm just trying to cut down on One Shots since I made too many and not enough stories. **


End file.
